


When Little Hearts Speak

by SheAlwaysDies



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anna-centric (Disney), Arencest, Canon Related, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Frozen Fever (Disney), Incest, My lame attempt to Fluff, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sad and Happy, Sex, Sibling Incest, icest - Freeform, okay it has some, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheAlwaysDies/pseuds/SheAlwaysDies
Summary: There once was a little heart. It beat for a living. Its job was to keep the Princess of Arendelle alive. Despite once being completely frozen solid, it had managed to do a fine enough job for nineteen years. However, the sad truth was this little heart thought it had a much grander purpose to life. It was very aware of this. It went as far as to make it quite clear to the body it supplied, constantly reminding its Princess there was more to living than love. That was a hard sell because love is the pinnacle of all things, trumped by only one other, none other, than true love. This little heart knew where to find that. And this little heart would be heard.~OR~The Classic take on a sister tempted to act on feelings she can no longer conceal.Based right after the events of Frozen Fever. SheAlwaysDies attempts to fluff.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 87





	When Little Hearts Speak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RicSanchez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicSanchez/gifts).



* * *

**When Little Hearts Speak**

**By SheAlwaysDies**

* * *

It was quiet in the courtyard now. Without the moonlight, Anna would be sitting in the dark. She'd shooed away all the staff, half of who were too drunk to be cleaning up after the party anyways. The Princess had overheard at least two mini catastrophes of shattering porcelain and clanking silverware before she declared it a night, an official end to her nineteenth birthday. Anna didn't really care about all the damage. Elsa had insisted the courtyard be filled with Arenedelle's finest china and crystal glassware, but it was a small loss compared to the night Anna had.

With little reluctance, the castle staff all milled back to their barracks, some with half-empty bottles of champagne and others with weary eyes and dragging feet. Anna had all three along with a piece of cake. She was seated at one of the tables that hadn't even begun to be cleared off, staring at the glorious disaster her sister had put together and the townsfolk had devoured. It was more beautiful now than it was during the radiant display that went off when the gates opened to reveal the birthday girl's celebration.

At least that was what Anna's little heart was telling her. Even though she was alone with her feet kicked up on the table and the extra icy embellishments melting off her gown soaking the wine-stained white table cloth, her little heart was pounding. She hadn't been exerting herself, quite the opposite, she'd spent the last few minutes slowly weaving through the empty tables taking in whatever fine details Elsa put into every single thing, that hadn't been ruined by the chaotic festivities.

Maybe the sweet champagne was to blame when it came to how fast her little heart was racing, it certainly had everything to do with how high up her head felt. She seemed to have an eagle-eye view of the entire courtyard. Something else was paired with the booze that seemed to keep her blood from running through her at a normal pace. The speed that ran through her veins had a culprit. Her little heart was beating for something more than just the glee she felt as she experienced the afterglow of what it was like to have an actual happy birthday.

The culprit was love. Anna took a big bite of cake to try to snuff it out. The chocolate was just the right amount of sweet. The Princess was pretty sure she had missed out on some sort of cake tasting event where Elsa got to wrap her mouth around fork after fork, searching for the one. This cake was the one. It was everything Anna liked, bitter smooth chocolate sweetened by buttermilk icing, but at a certain ratio that didn't put a dent into her sweet tooth, therefore allowing her to consume more and more chocolate. Yes, if Elsa claimed to have made herself sick planning this party, most of her efforts had gone into ensuring this cake would be perfect.

Perfection, Anna swallowed it. There was something about this elation that wasn't sitting right with the Princess's little heart. Replacing it with chocolate was delicious but futile. She wasn't just coming to this realization, no, Anna had been living with the knowledge that there was a culprit to her anxieties, one that did not shut up with a clinking of glass flutes, or tiny snow figures bouncing around with impossibly contagious smiles. Not even sunflowers or bone broth would surmount this feeling she'd been living with. It didn't matter how happy Anna was, her racing dancing little heart did not know how to settle this emotion, this love.

The hardest part about it was that it was never going to go away. Anna grew up with this feeling. It used to be dull. Her little heart remained small then. The extra beat it had was quiet and sad. It didn't start exalting until one pivotal moment, maybe half a minute later it had been struck with an angry blast of wicked ice, a blast just as sad but not at all quiet. It hadn't really taken her little heart that long to freeze over, it was solid before the rest of her was drowned out by ice.

It was the last to thaw. But it was never quiet again. It refused to shut up as if it was changed and went as far as to pound about it in Anna's ears. Its song was the kind that got stuck in her head, insistently repeating something about true love. It noticed things about the object of that affection that no normal sister would. Beating at a hand that had no reason to be held, or at stares that lingered the length of Anna's body. Her little heart heard every word Elsa said and dissected it, and today it had been singing, over and over again, she called this a date.

Elsa. Elsa Elsa. It sang that too. It barely shut up when every other part of Anna was pleading with both her big sister and her little heart to take a break, to slow down and to realize that they were both very very sick. Her little heart's only retort was hoping the fever it had was contagious and the reason Elsa was sick had nothing to do with the common cold and more to do the same ailment Anna ill from, that word again, love.

Two gulps of champagne finished off the last bit of the bottle, warm and sweet, and leaving her thirty but looking at the courtyard trying to dissect love. The mess was such a grand display of love. It was everywhere she looked. Her little heart decided absolutely every detail was an innuendo, a proclamation, an act of love.

A couple of dawdling snowgies sneaked back into the courtyard. Olaf had counted them all earlier in the night and made a very interesting remark. Considering he'd only recently been taught to count, no one else thought much of it. Elsa was already tucked into the bed, the party living off her efforts while she caught up on rest, she was not present to confirm or deny.

"Huh, the same number as the times you asked Elsa to build a snowman. Counting's fun!" No one sitting around Anna's table even stopped to comment but Anna's little heart was screaming. It was suddenly very angry at Anna for promising she'd rejoin the party once Elsa had fallen asleep. As punishment Anna's little angry heart burned hot acid up her throat, a strange brew of dinner and booze. Anna didn't know how it was possible that it would have such a vile reaction while also swooning at the thought. Elsa really had tried to give Anna everything she had always asked for.

Kristoff had put his arm around Anna's shoulder just as her heart reeled. The dawning of this snowman discovery was put on hold to accept a kiss on her cheek followed by a salacious whisper asking the Princess if it was time to head to bed. Anna's little heart would have nothing of that. The low thud it beat was an obvious sign that it wanted nothing to do with the gentle smile offered to it. Anna would not be returning a gesture for the admittance of love she'd received from the man that was supposed to move her angry little heart.

It felt no guilt even though Anna did as she leaned in closer to him saying, "I don't want this night to end," but really meaning, I'm tired. The Princess was exhausted in every sense of the word. She took off her heels and danced with her sheepish boyfriend and any child that asked for her hand. She chased naughty snowgies around as well as platters of hors d'oeuvres before they were emptied. The Princess absorbed all the glee around her into every inch of her except into that one unrelenting little muscle. She honestly felt content, but her wise little heart said one thing, content wasn't complete. That was what she was really tired of.

Anna had out-danced everyone stepping alongside her. When others started to lose their voice she still had wind in her lungs. Kristoff's face was soon in an empty punch bowl. He was such a docile drunk, with heavy feet and hands. It took four men to move him up to his room. Anna's little heart smugly watched him go, as it told Anna not to follow, not to dare care for him. Her care was meant for someone else. It reminded the Princess just how good that had felt.

It had made a point to measure the distance that had been between the sisters. It was quite a few inches from nose to nose but zero at their legs. They had touched in bed! And sure, that had happened on occasion since the Great Thaw. Elsa had let Anna into her room after 13 years and Anna's brave little heart had forced Anna onto her hands and knees some nights. She did crawl into bed with her sister. Her depraved little heart had the gall to point out how Elsa pointed herself at Anna, how she made space for her. It swore to Anna it was so obvious, Elsa wanted to be touched. Sometimes it pumped enough blood into her fingers that Anna's hands moved on their own accord, closing distances, but most of the time Anna kept her limbs to herself, reminding her desperate little heart that something was far better than years of nothing.

Her little heart was obsessive enough to be thinking about legs grazing together, flat palms comforting her ill and somewhat delirious sister. Her little devious heart had even told Anna she had an advantage. Elsa's fever had simmered, but she was being brought back to loopy by whatever was in syrup they'd gotten from Oaken. But Anna had let Elsa fall asleep and even with all of her little heart's pleading ran away from the temptation.

Bouncing little thuds approached Anna's feet. The loose snowgies were at Anna's heels now. She'd sat up after finishing her cake. The change of posture allowed the armless dolts to push at Anna's ankles. They wanted her on her feet moving. Anna cooed at them, speaking to them in full sentences, knowing full well they understood her.

"What is it babies?" she asked them, her little heart softened for them too. The Princess always had enough energy to lend herself to anyone that asked, even tiny snowmen. Anna had to dance around to get a good look at the two snowgies at her feet. She already knew them all by name, likely due to a touch of magic. Anna distinguished these two as Flanna and Selsa. Looking down at them she knew they had not been named by Olaf or Elsa. Elsa was good at naming things and Olaf was fond of word names. No, the silly non-names were all Anna. She had named these snowgies years ago during a game with her sister, back when she conjured any and all of Anna's whims.

Flanna and Selsa were, during a particular bout of Anna's childhood imagination, a mated pair. To see them alive now, knocking into each other as they walked, was her little heart's dream come true. It eagerly followed them out of the courtyard and back into the castle and started to beat a little harder as they followed a familiar path towards the royal suites.

They passed Anna's door. Her feet however stopped there. Her hand jumped on the doorknob, and the snowgies continued on until Flanna ran into the baseboard right outside Elsa's bedroom, having expected Anna to be behind it opening the passage inside.

No, Anna told her desperate little heart. It was suddenly putting up quite a fight, jumping so high it stretched out the skin of her breast. It had every day for years led this charge, convincing Anna to skip her door and knock on Elsa's. Every time, together, Anna and her little heart would turn away dejected. Anna had enough snowgies to count the number of times she listened to her little heart and was misled by its optimism. She didn't need to feel this way anymore. She had a sister. Why would she need Elsa more than what she was already giving? Did Anna not have a pile of things Elsa gave freely? Her birthday presents were a visual representation of all the things her sister had done for Anna throughout the years.

Still, her little greedy heart wanted more, it dared to say Elsa hadn't given everything. Anna thumped her fist over her chest, telling the ingrate to beat regularly, to shut down like all her other organs were. Her body was ready to go to sleep for the night.

The snowgies were stuck on a loop, one after the other bouncing off the bottom of Elsa's door. It actually sounded like they were knocking. If Anna let them continue they would eventually wake the Queen. Anna's little heart reasoned that they should at least agree that Elsa needed to stay in bed.

So the Princess walked over to that door, Anna's own version of Arendelle's gates, and tried the knob. It was never locked, not anymore. Selsa jumped over Flanna, it squeaked as it joined the few snowgies that hadn't followed Anna back down to the party. Flanna must have hurt its head cause it wasn't moving. Anna's sympathetic little heartfelt bad for the poor thing and scooped it up. She ushered it to the others that had teamed up and pulled Anna's new shawl off of Elsa and knotted it up creating a makeshift bed on the floor.

"You all quiet down now, the Queen is sleeping," she chided. Her tiny little heart seized up at the sight of Selsa and Flanna cuddling into each other. A glance, the little heart asked for a glance at her sleeping sister and Anna didn't see the harm. She tiptoed towards the bed.

Elsa was on top of the covers, even ill, it seemed she wouldn't handle being wrapped up in anything. See little heart, I'd only make her hot, Anna told it. But the Princess was not the master of herself. No, her body and all of her actions were always driven by her little heart. So she sat on the edge of the bed near her sister's feet and indulged her owner by putting her hand on the skin of Elsa's leg.

The contact sent a jolt travelling up the length of Anna's left arm right into her little heart. The reverse of a heart attack. She wasn't dying; the simple touch made her feel like she was coming alive. Her little heart pumped, it shook. It urged her to keep her hand moving up. Anna bit down on her bottom lip. Her eyes were just as eager as her commanding little heart. Elsa had been too lethargic to want to remove her dress (much to Anna's little hearts disappointment), but now the ice that held it all together had thinned, it lost most of its colour. The room was dark, but her eager eyes had dilated, fed by the adrenaline of touch. She could see her sister's pale skin quite clearly. Her hands moved under the fabric continuing to feed the need the Princess's little heart demanded be satiated.

Anna stopped herself at the fat of Elsa's inner thigh. That had to be enough. Pushing upwards, had pulled her body down and towards her sister. It was more than enough, it was too far. Enough, The Princess summoned her most commanding tone. Her little heart sunk, bowing like her subjects would've if they'd heard the voice in her head. As she started to pull away, Elsa stirred. Anna halted. Her sister smacked her lips then licked them. The Princess's little heart loved that, it hitched as a small groan left those lips.

But then, Elsa's knees locked, Anna's wrist was stuck between them. It was too late to sound the alarms but Anna's little heart started moving her blood quickly. She was calling for flight and it was trying to convince her limbs to fight. The Princess didn't even know what that would look like, but Anna's know-it-all little heart explained with true love's kiss.

"Anna?" Elsa's dry voice was faint but it was clear, awake even with closed eyes. Her body started to move, most notably her legs as if to feel around at the intrusion. She didn't seem to mind, and even sort of caressed Anna with her thighs as if it was an easier greeting than fully opening her eyes.

"How was the party?" The Queen's voice was coarse. How does one kiss a sore throat? Anna debated with her little heart. The Princess did not know how to answer her sister, she could say fantastic, amazing, magical, whimsical, and not tell a lie. But it was nothing compared to the sweet torture she found herself in now. The fight she had with her little heart, however stressful, annoying and unending, was far better than any party could be, if only because the struggle was currently unfolding while Anna's skin touched Elsa's.

"Fantastic, amazing, magical, whimsical." Anna won because she knew it's what Elsa wanted to hear. Her little heart gave her that and received a smile back.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there, but at least Kristoff was, right?" Elsa's eyes were still closed but Anna could read her. She was holding them shut. Elsa never did look at Anna when she mentioned him to her. Don't her little heart said, don't give her that. Anna had to agree. Elsa wanted to hear everything was perfect, but she did not want to hear she was right about Kristoff.

"He's not you." Elsa's legs eased up rather abruptly. Her eyes shot open. Anna hadn't meant her words to be something Elsa could read into but her little heart did. Her sister seemed to have heard something more from Anna's statement.

"Aren't you going to bed?" The Queen asked rather coldly. Anna scolded her stupid little heart, but it had thought of everything and nodded her head yes for her. It commanded her to crawl over top of her sister, to reach for the other side of the bed.

"Anna," Elsa scoffed as she tried to get out of the way. Anna wasn't expecting to cross her body over her sister's. The unplanned movements did not leave room for much grace. Her knee ended up in Elsa's hip as she hissed in pain. It left the Princess with no choice but to quit and just sort of drop her weight. Elsa yelped as Anna's body covered hers.

"Oh sorry, I just- I should have gone around. Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Anna's top half sort of made it to the other side of the Queen, her arms were on one side of her head. She was propped up on her elbows with her chest fanned over Elsa's chin and shoulder. The length of her stomach was at an angle over her sister's middle. She had one knee where her hand had just been, in between Elsa's legs. The other was still half off the bed. Elsa was stiff on her back, pinned and clearly uncomfortable.

"I'm fine, just find a spot."

Anna's little heart was starting to feel dejected. Anna had no victory dance to toss in its face. Ultimately they wanted the same thing. Anna wasn't always one to hold reason above action, but in this case, this drive, it felt as if reason was the only thing keeping her close to her sister. She already shared true love with Elsa, why did her little heart have to insist on having more?

Anna sighed before trying again. It was a question of angles. So she started to bring her legs in to straighten out.

"Ouch!" Anna didn't even know what part of her was jabbing into Elsa. She tried to just jump off her sister back from where she came and lamely landed with her legs still intertwined but her elbows on either side of her sister. Other than upright hugs, they have never had this much contact. Yes, Anna's little heart ran through a long list of touches and this was a birthday miracle.

"Sorry," Anna was wincing but her sister was smiling up at her. Her little heart made sure Anna noticed. It made sure she looked back at Elsa and took in every single sensation. This is why you need more, it told her.

"Did you make your birthday wish?" Elsa's eyes were starting to look more awake, they arched up as if they were just as capable as Anna's little heart at doing their own thing and grinned at Anna.

"Yes." The Princess's little heart had recited the wish, the same one it made every year.

"And did it come true?"

"Not yet," Anna admitted because it never never came true.

"It must be well past midnight. You're not the birthday girl anymore. Now if you want something you have to get it yourself." Anna read her sister's playful cheek. It was meant to be reassuring. Her beating little heart, however, did not. It did not mind being told what to do when Elsa was saying it.

The brave little heart lunged Anna's lips downward. The desperation covered Elsa's mouth entirely. Anna had done it now, her little heart suggested she some tact to her touch. The Princess pursed her lips harder. She registered Elsa's mouth shifting ever so slightly. Her sister's tongue was at the edge of her teeth. It wasn't much of a sign that she was reciprocating but she wasn't pulling back. That was enough for both Anna and her fierce little heart. She raked her tongue along still lips and ground her hips into her sister. Elsa's eventual response was slow and soft, but it sucked back a bit and her tongue too tried to get a taste of Anna.

Elsa arched her back forward and then sunk herself deep into the bed. Enough, enough, enough, Anna pleaded to her greedy little heart. She overrode it and pulled away.

"You, you kissed me." It was neither question nor statement. Elsa was likely speaking just to fill the air, to replace the sound of clicking tongue with words. Those words.

"Now I got everything I wanted for my birthday," Her little heart felt satisfied but it was scared. Just like Anna was terrified as she tried to read her sister's expression in the dark. But it was also, for the first time, quelled. Like it had done its job, it had taken true love's kiss. The little heart stopped doing its other, arguably more important role and stopped beating as Anna waited for more of a reaction from Elsa.

"You taste like chocolate. I didn't get any cake." Anna's head cocked to the side as if replayed the words over in her head, asking her little heart if it knew what they meant. They were both far too busy throwing analytics and dread around to notice Elsa snake her arms around Anna's neck. The little heart was taken completely by surprise as the Queen's mouth reached up to hers and took Anna back.

There was nothing languish or docile in the way Elsa pressed into Anna now, she was practically levitating off the bed trying to get further into Anna. Elsa tasted like eating snow. Anna wasn't surprised but she was thrilled. If the Princess got to do this again and again she would forever be a kiss away from feeling refreshed, quenched.

It was such a maddening notion to the beating little heart. It was starting to get ideas, to design dreams. It was one long, wet kiss coupled with slow grinding hips but Anna was far too lost to tell it to stop getting ahead of itself. In turn, her overwhelmed little heart wanted to go grab its pillow from Anna's room and permanently move it here, to forever stay in this bed.

Anna agreed with that idea, it got her body to relax, to stop holding itself up and rock more weight into Elsa. That won them a moan. The sound even tasted good.

Her little heart was between her legs now. It's finally where Anna wanted it, somewhere it could take a back seat. The Princess had earned full control. She used it readily, running a hand down Elsa's side. Stopping to dig her fingers into her sister's hip and pull her forward encouragingly. It caused Elsa's mouth to fall out of place with hers. The Queen's gaze shot down to where Anna's little heart was pounding for her.

"Anna?" The question was filled with a trepidation Anna knew well. Even coated with fear it was sort of soothing to the Princess. It's familiarity made it feel like they were in the same place, questioning why true love had to be so cruel as to bud up between two people that shared so many of the same features. Anna had to wonder if Elsa had some sort of champion inside her, waging a war in favour of true love, or if something like her stomach was against Anna.

Put on your suit of armour, Anna's beating little heart insisted from below. Anna gulped as she tried it. "Yes, Elsa?" They were not fighting words in the least.

"Was it just a kiss you wanted?" There had to be something brave inside Elsa. Anna was staring at her. Her lungs were certainly working, taking rapid breaths as if they had seized up during their kiss. Her skin was alive, following its expanse Anna saw goosebumps starting sparsely at her shoulder and driving down under the capped sleeves of her gown all the way to her wrists.

Her tongue, that had spoken such a brazen question, it was unsettled in her mouth just waiting for Anna's answer.

"By my heart, I've wished for more kisses than I ever have snowmen." A puff of cold air came out with a slight laugh from Anna's sister. She was shaking her head, her eyes somehow looking inwardly. Anna might have been filled with dread if the Queen was not smiling as she scolded something inside of herself.

"Do you have a wish?" Anna asked her sister. Elsa rejoined the exchange quickly.

"It's not my birthday."

"It's not mine either." Elsa started to speak, words tried to make it out of her lips. Nothing but a little hum escaped. Anna dropped her head down, letting her forehead lean into Elsa's. They were both waiting for one thing. Anna didn't need her little heart to tell her that, but Elsa did.

"Just ask." Elsa's head nodded. Her eyebrows furrowed into one line. She was determined still she fumbled.

"M-more." It was more an inhale of words than a wish but it hit right in the little heart. The damned little thing was right all along. Anna had prolonged this torture. Her uncertainty was over now. Her heart had a lot of ideas of what more meant. Anna let it pump out delusions as she gave Elsa more.

Her mouth was back on Elsa but it only skimmed her there before following the trail of more down Elsa's jaw and diving into her neck. A pulse point there begged to be lapped, Anna's tongue pressed down on the arteries, telling Elsa's own heart it could have whatever it wanted. Anna was emboldened by the word more. Her sucking seemed to have the same effect on Elsa. She was well pinned by her sister's body but made use of her limbs. Her hands boldly met the hem of Anna's vest. It was just a small little gesture that got the sister's no closer to skin on skin but it was the start. A statement of how much more Elsa wanted.

Tossed aside the vest disturbed the snowgies sleeping at the foot of the bed. Elsa giggled at their little yelps. The laugh gurgled under Anna's roaming tongue. The little heart was doing acrobatics at the sound. Most of Anna's conjurings of this moment told her if it were to come to pass that it would be ugly and raw. That tears and heavy hands would paw between volatile movements. Only her delirious little heart dared think there might be laughter.

Eager hands were working on an unrelenting bodice. They were easily distracted by Anna's trail down to the edge of Elsa's own dress. Anna ran her tongue along the edge of the ice. It receded. There was nothing but magic covering her sister. Love was a powerful foe to Elsa's enchantments. The further Anna travelled the more ice she defeated. Anna's dress was forgotten as milky breasts were revealed to her. Elsa focused on her pleasure over her own desire as she pulled her shoulder blades in, giving Anna full access.

Anna was in full compliance with her beating little heart, as she closed her mouth over her sister's nipple, feeling it harden between her teeth. "More," hit the air again, this time demanding. Anna's hand suddenly felt lazy where it sat bracing itself on Elsa's hip. It skipped forward obeying the Queen by running the pad of her thumb over the opposite breast.

"More," Elsa called out for "More." Anna's little heart gave more as it orchestrated Anna's free hand tug and loosen her bodice. Luckily at some point during the party, Olaf had been kind enough to attempt to give the Princess some breathing room with his twiggy fingers. The garment gave in, only half a second of disconnect got it over Anna's head. The Princess's hand and mouth found their sweet spots once again. Elsa moaned as she took it upon herself to take more, unbuttoning Anna's blouse and throwing it off her shoulders.

"Watch the snowgies," Anna mirthed. Her lips rubbed against the skin of Elsa's breast as she spoke. The shirt got slapped over the Princess's head instead. She grazed her teeth on the meaty skin in retort. Elsa sucked in a breath.

Anna lowered her own newly exposed flesh on Elsa's and shook the blouse off. She looked up at her sister. She was taken back by the dark eyes looking at her. That's desire, Anna's little heart assured her.

"We're doing this?" Anna questioned her sister.

"Yes." Elsa snapped without hesitation but she sensed that Anna was not listening to her little heart. "There's no going back now."

Anna knew that to be true. Her mouth wasn't even at the point of after taste yet and it wanted the same as Elsa, more. Her little heart was already moving into this room. Regrets be damned. It didn't reassure Anna to know they could still rear, but she could outrun them better the less she faltered.

Elsa's hands found Anna's tightly wound hair. Her fingers found gaps where they could settle into the locks. It was clearly two against one. Elsa was the little heart's side. Elsa's hands guided Anna down. Her lips grazed down ribs stuck in an inhale and followed the angle of Elsa's hips only to stop at the white curls that pointed to the Queen's centre.

"I've always wished for this," It was Elsa's statement but she could easily be making it for Anna's pleased little heart. Apparently, there was no granting wishes when it wasn't anyone's birthday.

Elsa took what she wanted as she bucked forward while pressing Anna in.

Anna took what her pounding little heart desired.

Her tongue flared, tasting proof that her sister had wanted Anna all along. Elsa's usual reservedness was all but shed. The touch was new to Anna but so was the free body that bucked and pleaded and candidly debased itself with moans. The Queen of Arendelle called out her sister's name. It swelled up the little heart.

"More," the little heart grew.

"More." It grew bolder.

Fingers joined the thick wet. Elsa locked her knees around Anna's back, as if desperate for her sister not to retreat. No going back, the little heart advanced, testing the opening and entering at another plea.

The Princess's own voice joined the fray as Elsa's hips chose a quick tempo for the touch. Her mewls vibrated against her sister, her body jerked growing its own pleasure just from feeding off Elsa. She was deep inside but still had to push in hard to fill her sister completely. Hitting the end of the Queen caused the body beneath Anna to shock and tense. Fingers pulled the crowned braids in Anna's hair as if they were reigns.

"Yes," it was the first word other than more. Elsa screamed. "Anna yes."

Anna's little proud heart beamed as it felt it had reached more. Here was where it would fulfill love. Plunging and sucking, pinching and groaning, Anna's little heart pounded. Anna felt it all build up. Each point of contact was a vein stroking Elsa. Pouring far more than love into her.

True love, was it little heart?

It reached a point. Elsa capsized. Her body thrashed and shook. Her voice exalted an ugly cry that signalled a glorious release. Anna had to pull back to give Elsa space to feel her own wish coming true. Watching her, Anna knew soon it would be her turn to take her unending kisses. When the Queen's back was finally back flat on the bed, Anna did just that. She took kiss four of infinity.

"You don't taste like chocolate anymore," a smile said against Anna's lips. Anna licked the smirk away. Elsa's hands found the spot they seemed to like, in Anna's dishevelled hair and took control of her sister yet again. This time they pressed Anna under her chin. From there she held on tight to the Princess.

"Oh, Gods," Elsa's sigh was heavy. Anna felt the shift as Elsa released the lungful of air. The Princess burrowed deeper into Elsa's chest. She could hear the thick congestion there. The illness was just at the start of its attack on the Queen. She would likely not want to hear that she was in no shape to get out of bed come morning. Anna's selfish little heart pleaded to the same Gods Elsa was cursing to prolong the cold and the little world they'd sparked on this bed.

"Hm?" Anna offered, suddenly remembering she should respond.

"It's just my damned chest." Elsa's normally raspy voice was far rawer than it had been before Anna's little heart took matters into its own veins.

"Yeah, you sound pretty bad." It supplied lazily veiled sympathy.

"It's not that. It's my heart. My big fat sick bloated heart is so in love with you, Anna." The admission was not necessary, Anna could hear the muscle in question as loudly as she could hear hers.

"My little heart loves you too."

**Author's Note:**

> This little story is dedicated to a little heart that has suffered at the hands of my darker writing style. RicSanche, you make my little heart happy. You said I owed you one, and well, I really fucking did.
> 
> Please Review if you think I pulled off fluff well enough to try my hand at it more! I might like it, who knows.
> 
> Subscribe for more one-shots to come. Thanks for reading! Take care all.


End file.
